Emo Rehab Clinic
by LordViral
Summary: Viral here. I will be treating 5 patients and hopefully curing their Emoness. Get ready for some crossovers... It's all done. Enjoy all.
1. PROLOUGE

Jesse: So Viral, what's up lately? You've seemed out of it.

Viral: My writer's block is coming back again…

X: So then get writing!!!

Viral: Okay, okay. Anyway this is one I thought would be funny to try out at least so here is the prolouge of "EMO REHAB!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emo Rehab

Viral walked through the halls of the center. He was in a hurry today because there were five new cases coming in today to be cured. Each one had been brought here against their will apparently, and he was up to the challenge.

"Sir, here are the files on each patient that came in today." Said Jessica, handing him the files.

"Good, did you separate them and put the collars on them like I requested?" He asked.

"Yes, they are each in the room you requested." She replied.

"Good I'll call you if I need anything else." Said Viral, walking off.

"Right!"

Five minutes later Viral arrived in front of the first patient's room. He opened the file and spoke the patient's name as he walked in.

"Mr. Sasuke Uchiha?"

To be continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viral: Nice Job for a prologue huh?

X: Dude I could do better than this.

Viral: I distinctly remember a story called Itachi talks about stuff, that you took credit for and failed miserably.

Jessica: I remember that one.

X: Don't make me kick your ass!

Viral: Jessica (snaps fingers)

Jessica: Yea?

Viral:Kick his ass.

X:Oh shit!! (Gets punched through brick wall)

Viral: Get ready the treatment begins soon!


	2. Chapter 1 Case 1

Viral: Hello all! I hope your ready to see me treat the first of my Five-emo patients! Let's get it on!!! Also I do not own any of the characters except Viral (Except in this case Viral is me Not the Livra City one)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emo Rehab

Chapter 1

"Hello Sasuke, my name's…"

"I don't care, I wanna know why I was dragged here!!!"

"Well, according to your file, the people around you think you have become dangerously emo, and I'm here to cure of it."

"Too bad you can't keep me here." Said Sasuke walking towards the door.

"That's where your wrong my boy!" Shouted Viral pushing a button on his watch. Which in turn resulted in Sasuke being lit up like a Christmas tree. Viral pushed the button again and Sasuke fell to the ground, smoke coming off his body.

"What the hell was that?!" He shouted, struggling to get up.

"Shock collar, you and the others had them equipped to you so you wouldn't be able to fight back, or escape. Now get back to your chair or I'll shock you again!" Threatened Viral.

Sasuke pulled himself up and walked back to the chair.

"Now your file says your family was killed off by your brother, and now you've become an avenger, correct?"

"Yeah, I'm going to kill him and make him pay!!"

"You IDIOT!!!" Said Viral, slapping Sasuke in the face. "Your no avenger! Captain America is an Avenger; Iron Man is an Avenger, THE INCREDIBLE HULK IS AN AVENGER!!! YOU AREN'T AN AVENGER!

"Yes I am and once I go to Orochimaru he'll give me all the power I need!

"Oh please, the only thing Orochimaru is going to do is place his serpent into your hole!"

"Actually that's what Kabuto's for. He's Oro's beeyatch, so I have nothing to worry about." Replied Sasuke.

"Sure…anyway, I'm going to show you some pictures of people. Just show the emotion or describe what you think about them."

Viral picked up some cards and showed the first one to Sasuke. It was of naruto.

"Idiot"

Then Sakura.

"Needs to die."

Then Itachi, but Viral took it in a different direction.

"Foolish little brother, you are weak and why are you weak? Because you lack hatred." Spoke Viral in Itachi's voice.

"BASTARD!!!" shouted Sasuke, lunging at the picture of Itachi.

Viral dropped the picture and hit the button on his watch causing Sasuke to light up again. Three seconds later, Viral pushed the button, and walked out of the room, where he ran into Naruto.

Doctor how is he?" Asked Naruto.

"Well he's clearly Emo, so take this." He said handing Naruto the shock button watch. "Use this if he tries to escape or takes any hostages. I'm also prescribing him some anti-depressant's, so hopefully the shock collar won't be needed."

"And if all else fails, doc?" Asked Naruto.

"Then he seriously needs to get laid. Now if you excuse me I have a few more patients to take care of." He said, while walking off.

"Sir we have a problem with patient two!" Shouted Jessica as she ran up to Viral.

He flipped open file two and groaned. "Damn it, not her. Okay take me to her."

To be continued

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viral: Well one emo kid down 4 more to go. So please comment on this and tell me what you think so far.

X: They think it sucks!!

Viral:(Pushes button on watch)

X:(Recieves Large electric shock from collar)

Viral: Good job Jessica. (Hands her a thick envelope)

Jessica: Thank you sir.(Grins wickedly)

Viral: Keep a look out for chapter 2 and my next patient...


	3. Chapter 2 Case 2

Disclaimer: Any of the actual anime characters used here are not my property. But the story idea and the OC's are mine.

X: So 1 day later and you already have then next chapter written. Amazing.

Viral: Yup Oh just to let you all know today's character may not seem emo to you but trust me she is in a few ways. So here we go chapter 3 of 6 going up of EMO REHAB!

(Oh this chapter it's going to be written in my perspective, because it was easier to write it that way.

Emo rehab

Chapter 2

I ran down the hall to my second patient's room. I couldn't believe whom I had to treat next. When I reached the room, I found a large group of people outside the door, watching whatever was going on inside.

"Okay clear a path, Doc Viral coming through!" I shouted forcing my way through the spectators to the door. When I looked inside I saw patient 2, Asuka Langley Soryu, flinging furniture at my other assistant X who had a couch as a barricade to protect himself.

"Back to work, I don't pay you people to stand around and do nothing!!" I shouted to the crowd. Everyone groaned and muttered as they walked off. I proceeded inside when X shouted, "DUCK!"

The last thing I remember seeing before I blacked out was a vase flying at my head. I awoke to X shaking me and saying,"Boss! Wake up boss! You can't die on us now!"

I sat up and felt the blood trickle down my face from where the vase had hit. I looked around to see that Asuka was missing. "Where's Asuka X?"

"Well when she got you in the head with the vase she proceeded to get out of this room and ran off. I tried to use your shock watch but she was out of range before I could get her." He explained to me.

"Crap." I said pulling out a communicator from my pocket. "Attention all personel, we have a patient on the loose, be careful around her, she will fight back. If you locate Asuka Langley Soryu and apprehend her, return her to patient room 002. That is all." I spoke.

I got up and ran out of the room, followed closely by X. "So boss, how are we going to find her? This place has like 300 corridors and 87 sectors in all!"

I stopped running and thought it over for a second, and then I got a great idea. Pulling out my communicator I relayed this message to everyone. "Attention all, this is Doc Viral, I want you all to set your shock button watches to signal frequency 2. Then proceed to push the button and if anyone hears a female scream then radio in your location and security will take her back to her room." I then tossed the communicator to X. "Let me know when they find her, I got to fix the room back up." I said, walking off.

After about 10 minutes of cleaning up the room I got a message from X. "Boss, they found her in corridor 1, sector 1."

"Damn she almost escaped, well bring her in. I've got the necessary precautions set up." I replied.

Two guards came in carrying her by her arms. "Good she's knocked out, just put her in the chair I have in the middle here." I said, pointing to a metal chair. They took her over, set her in the seat and walked out. I grabbed the rope I knew would be useful and restrained her arms, and body to the chair. Then slapped her lightly in the face, waking her up. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!" She shouted, right into my ears.

"You're here for emo therapy, some people around you said you had some problems that needed to be sorted out." I explained.

"The only thing that'll be sorted is your body in a casket!" She yelled at me.

"That isn't very nice I said, wiping some of the dried blood off my face. What did you have for breakfast today? Carnation Instant Bitch?" I asked her.

"Say that to my face." She said in a quieter tone.

I walked up to her, put my face just about into her's and said, "Carnation. Instant. Bitch." One of her legs, which I didn't restrain too well, came up and kicked me square in the nuts, causing me to roll around on the floor, holding my crotch in pain.

After 5 minutes of this, I recovered and on wobbly legs stood back up. "Okay! You wanna throw down emo girl then let's boogie!" I said grabbing her file off a table.

"Let's see here, ah yes the main reason you were sent here was because of your anger and semi emo-ness. Anything in your past you wanna bring up or shall I?" I asked.

"Nothing! I had a great life and nothing was wrong at all." She said.

"Doll."

"What?"

"I said doll, your mother was in an accident that made her lose her mind and believe a doll was actually you. While shunning the real you, and eventually dying, still thinking the doll was you. Did I hit the nail on the head?"

"Yes and that's not all that's about to be hit!" She growled at me.

"It seems that you defiantly have some mommy and daddy issues. Well all I have to say is this. So what. You had somewhat a crappy life. Cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it. There are things you need to let go of and once you do, you won't be a violent emo girl. Got that?!"

Just then Asuka broke the ropes and grabbed my neck and started to squeeze. "Stay…out…of…my…LIFE!!" She shouted tightening her grasp around my neck. I struggled to push the shock button on my watch, but just as I was about to pass out from air loss, my finger found the button and pushed it. The shock made her release her grasp on my neck and knocked her out again.

I stood up gasping for air and coughing. I looked at the knocked out girl, picked up her file and scribbled under diagnosis, ' Patient requires mass anger management, a set of restraints, and possibly shock collar therapy. Transfer to corridor 27 sector 2, for holding until other patients are treated.' I then threw down the file and staggered out of the room. Holding the wall, I made my way to the break room where I knew Jessica or X would be there. Opening the door I saw the two eating lunch.

"Hey Doc, how did it go?" asked Jessica.

"One of you two take care of patient 3 while I take…a…nap…" I stuttered as I blacked out and hit the floor of the break room.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 3 Case 3

X: Viral! Hey Viral! Where are you?

Jessica: Hey I found a note. It says, sorry I couldn't be here for this chapter you guys can handle it. Jessica good luck with him and make sure nothing goes wrong.

X: Well since he isn't here I can…

Jessica: Also don't let X announce it use Dialos for this one…

X: WHAT!?!? He gets to introduce the next chapter and I can't?!

Dialos: Basically loser.

Jessica: Ah Dialos glad to see you could make it.

Dialos: Well since Viral said I could be here, I wouldn't refuse in the least. So here's the chapter that you were all patient for Chapter 4 of EMO REHAB!!! (Whispers) That was good enough right? Okay...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emo Rehab

Chapter 4

5 Minutes earlier…

"Ready, one, two three, goes!" Shouted X and Jessica at the same time, as they played rock-paper-scissors. "YES I WIN!" Shouted X, "Sorry Jessica, you've got to take this one while I patch up Viral. Don't worry how bad could it be?"

Jessica couldn't believe it. Viral was knocked out, and she had to take care of one of the harder emo patients. How X could beat her in rock-paper-scissors was unthinkable, to her any way. She stared at the file of patient 3 for a few minutes and then made her way out of the break room to patient room 003. After 10 minutes of searching she found the room and walked in. Just to see Riku whacking off to a picture of someone. Jessica stood there for a moment in shock, then slowly walked out the door, and closed it behind her, all the while not being noticed by Riku.

She walked about a few feet away from the door before shouting at the top of her lungs. " HOLY SHIT!! WHAT THE #$& WAS THAT?!" Jessica ran back to the break room where X was now patching up Viral's wounds. "X…you… take over." She stuttered, trying to still comprehend what she saw.

"Why? What's so bad about taking care of…"He said looking at the file. "Oh…hell no. I am not leaving this room for his weird ass." Said X. "Besides what was it that caused you to freak out?"

"He was…was…jacking…" She forced herself to say.

"Oh goddamn it! Look just get back in there and do your job. By the time you get back he might have cleaned up." Said X, trying his best to make her go back.

"Fine. But you owe me." Said Jessica, as she stormed off back towards Riku's room.

"Is she gone?" Asked Viral from the floor.

"Yeah boss she's gone."

"Good" said Viral getting up. I wasn't going to try and treat Riku, that's too much of a traumatizing for me. Let's hope she can handle it."

Meanwhile…

Jessica was standing back out side Riku's room. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Riku? I'm coming in." She said opening the door. Riku was lying on the couch in the room. 'Maybe I imagined it' She thought walking over to him.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." He said in a slightly annoyed voice to her.

Jessica pulled up a chair next to Riku and asked him, "So do you know why you're here?"

"It's because I think I'm emo." He said.

"Well how did you come to this conclusion?"

"I have feelings for two people and if I try to tell either one of them it will ruin the relationship I have with the other one and my life will fall to crap." He explained.

Jessica thought for a moment. "So who are the girls?"

Riku sat silent for a few moments before muttering something.

"Can you say that again?"

"One's a…"

"Please Riku, I can't help you unless you tell me."

"One's A BOY!!" he shouted at her.

"Ah, there we go. First off it's not that your emo. You're a bisexual. You have one girl and one boy your in love with and you can't choose between them. So it's no wonder you feel like your emo." Explained Jessica.

"Really?" Exclaimed Riku, sitting up on the couch.

"Yeah, so if you want to be with them, just open up your feelings to them and you may get them both if you're lucky." Said Jessica.

"Thanks Doc, you really helped me out." Said Riku, getting off the couch and extending his right hand for her to shake.

Jessica looked at his hand like it had just picked up a piece of poo without a glove. She patted him on the shoulder and told him, "If you have anymore problems just come back and I help you some more." She said. Riku grasped her left hand with both of his and shook it a little bit and said, "Thank you! Thank you Thank you Thank you!" In rapid procession.

Jessica stood there frozen as Riku walked off. She started to shake and looked at her hand and noticed it was a little sticky. Her face turned pale and she then fainted, just as Viral and X walked around the corner. "Jessica!" Shouted Viral. He ran over and caught her before she hit the ground. "What happened? Did he do anything to you? Anything dealing with a fishing pole and a protective coating?" Asked Viral.

Jessica opened her eyes and looked up at Viral, and then said, "I touched spooge" before fainting again.

"Damn, X you should have gone! Then this wouldn't have happened!" Said Viral.

"What! Hell no I'd rather get kicked in the…OOPH!" Said X, As Viral's leg kicked him in the groin. Causing him to roll around on the ground in pain. He put two fingers to Jessica's neck and let out a sigh of relief that she still had a pulse.

Viral got up and checked the next file. "Okay this one is no problem. X, take Jessica to the infirmary and let her rest up while I get these last two okay? Once I get these two then we are all going to be able to relax"

"Easy…for…you…to…say. "Squeaked X.

"Okay X let's get this done!" Said Viral, Running off.

X sat back up and let out a big breath of air, as the pain from his lower area succeeded. "I'll get you for that Viral" He said picking up Jessica, "You'll pay dear… OH MAN I GOT THE SPOOGE ON MY HAND TOO!!! GET IT OFF!! GET. IT. OFF!!!!" He shouted running down the hall towards the infirmary.

To be continued…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X: I hate you.

Viral: Sorry man, I've been rough on you. But come on! That was funny.

Jessica: I can't believe you made me touch his spooge. I'm going to be washing my hand for a week.

Dialos: Well thanks for letting me come here Viral but seeing how you're going to get PWNED, I'm going to leave before it's too late. (Runs off)

Viral: DAMN IT!! GET BACK HERE AND HELP ME!!!!!!

Jessica: To all the fans of Emo rehab. The next chapters may take a while to be posted as the writer will be having to recover from the most serious of ass kicking's. So sorry for the inconvenience.

Viral: (Has started to run while being chased by X And quickly by Jessica)


	5. Filler Episode on the set

Viral: So after the most brutal of ass kicking's I'm back and better than ever. Even though I still wake up to Jessica standing over me with a pillow.

Jessica: (Mutters) I will smother you in your sleep…

Viral: And X still holds a grudge about me picking on him.

X: (Whispering) Will eat your heart…

Viral: So I'm just going to inform you all that I am stumped on how to treat my next patient. So I will be taking a personal week off to re-gather my thoughts and hopefully you will all enjoy my next chapter. Just to fill you in we're slamming back into Evangelion with someone surprisingly familiar. So sit back and let the chapter before last come to you.

Dialos: Is it safe to come out?

Viral: It's fine, I'll need you in chapter 4 so come on! (Starts running)

Dialos: Wait up! (Starts chasing after me)

X and Jessica: Revenge… Revenge… REVENGE!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viral and Dialos walked off the set of Emo rehab for their break. "Man we've been working for weeks and we're still nowhere to being done with this story." Said Dialos.

"I just hope we don't have to resolve to a filler episode." Said Viral.

"Well you never know we may just have too sooner or later."

The two made their way to the snack table where they each grabbed a handful of chips and a can of soda.

"First, we had Sasuke, then Asuka, followed up by Riku, and now your going back to Evangelion. Jeez you really need to have more imagination." Said Dialos.

"Welsh...I's had to..."

"Finish the chips in your mouth first man, your shooting soggy flakes everywhere!" Said Dialos.

Viral chugged his soda down before continuing, "Well i needed a good idea and thanks to one of my friends, he gave me the idea to use..."

"Not shinji that would then destroy this story!" Interrupted Dialos.

"Calm down, I found someone else."

"Who?"

"Can't tell ya, he isn't here yet."

Just then X and Jessica came walking up.

"Viral was that last scene really necessary? I mean that was just gross making me touch Riku's spooge." Said Jessica.

"I told you it was just kiddy glue with a less watery look. It wasn't his real spooge!" Viral shouted.

"Well it's still sickening and i want a rewrite."

"I second that" Said X.

"First, shut up X, second Jessica, it's funnier if a female touched it. If I had X do it, he would probably quit. And I knew you could handle it."

"Screw you! I quit!" Said Jessica, storming off.

"Me too!" Shouted X. "I don't get enough screen time! I want more screen time!!!"

"That does it. Dialos, watch over this place I gotta make sure these two will stay" Said Viral pulling out two shock collars.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Viral: Well sorry. I know every one hates fillers, well almost everyone, but i had to put something out for you all so you would have interest kept in this story. Oh and don't worry X and Jessica will still be with the cast, so you can relax.

X and Jessica: (The two are standing there with their hair all spiked up and smoke emitting from their bodies. X's hair is on fire. )

X: Do you smell something burning?

Viral: So check back and hopefully i will have the last two chapters set up for you. Yes that's right, it's another double posting. Jump for joy... Later.


	6. Beginning Of the End Part 1

Viral: Almost…done…just…a little…more…to go!

Dialos: Hey Viral Thanks for the special appearance. I've felt like I've been put out of work like some other Oc characters.

Viral: No problem. Hey Jessica, X are we finally cool now?

X: Yeah, it has seemed like we've all just been fighting each other for some reason instead of helping you out.

Jessica: Well now that this whole incident is over with, we can get to work on these last chapters.

Viral: Yes that's right. But here's the thing folk's, I have decided to treat two patients in this chapter. Because you all know about the… Well I save that ending for later. Let's get it on Case 4 and 5 are now in session...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emo rehab

Beginning of the End Part 1

I continued my way down the hall to my next to last patient's room. 'Almost over, just two more to go.' I thought as I reached room 004. I knocked before entering because of Jessica's experience with Riku. "Come in." I heard, as I opened the door to see Gendo Ikari sitting behind the desk in the room, staring with an emotionless gaze through his hands at me.

"Hello Mr. Ikari, how are you today?" I asked.

"It's Commander, get it right." He replied.

"We're not at Nerv you know. You're at my emo…"

"Are the operation's complete?" He interrupted.

"What operations? There isn't any operations here man! Well except for the removal of sharp pointy object's room. But you're here because, YOU…ARE…EMO!!" I shouted.

"You need some R&R go on home and I'll have Katsuragi take care of it." He said.

Just then a loud explosion shook the whole building, causing me to fall to the floor. Gendo looked up and said. "It seems the angel's have arrived. Get Shinji to Eva unit 01 now!" Tired of hearing him talk I pushed the button on my shock watch causing him to also fall to the floor but smoke coming from his body. I switched off the collar and pulled out my comlink as I stood back up. "Hello! Anyone there? What was that explosion just now? Please respond!" I said into my comlink.

Nothing but static.

"Crap!" I said running out the door into a dust filled hallway. "What the hell's going on here?!" I shouted.

I couldn't see two feet in front of me but I had to try and see if anyone was hurt. I placed one hand against the wall and another in front of me and proceeded towards where the explosion had taken place. As I made my way down the hall I was filled with a sense of dread as I neared the location. The dust had begun to settle and I could see a little better of what had happened. I couldn't believe what I saw. There standing in the remains of the entrance of room 005 was Gaara. His shock collar was gone and he was partialy covered in blood. I stood there in silence and began to slowly back away from him, but my heel kicked a piece of rubble causing him to look directly at me. I stood frozen at the bloodlust glare he gave me. Every part of my brain told me to run but my legs wouldn't respond.

All of a sudden someone grabbed my arm and started pulling me away in a hurry. I looked ahead to see Dialos pulling me away. "Viral! VIRAL! Snap out of it man!" He shouted to me. His shouting snapped me out of my daze and made my legs finally start to respond and run faster.

"What the hell happened here?!" I asked him as we ran.

"Patient number 6, Gaara, he was knocked out when we brought him here and we thought we could stop him with the shock collar if he got out of control. We were wrong." He explained.

"What went wrong?"

"He was able to make his body into sand and remove the collar. Where he proceeded to kill off the security that was guarding him, and would be watching you if he hadn't gone crazy." He continued.

"Was Jessica or X killed by him?" I spoke with a fear for the worst.

"No clue, after he killed the security he proceeded to unintentionaly destroy our communications line. So no back up, no outside help, nothing." He said turning a corner.

We stopped behind the corner to catch our breath. "So now what boss?"

"Well first we have to round up as many survivors as we can before it's too late. Second we have to get to the defense mech bay to try and stop Gaara at any cost."

"And if we aren't able to stop him?"

"We'll have to abandon this place and activate the shields to hold him inside. At least then we'll all be able to get help and as far away as possible." I told him.

"Then let's hurry up and try to stop him!" He shouted.

"Blood…" Came a voice from behind us. We slowly turned around to see Gaara behind us.

"RUN!!" I shouted. As Dialos and I dashed from the hall, I running left and him right.

"Dialos!!" I shouted looking back.

"Save everyone! I'll get to the mech bay!" He shouted as the sand from the hallway started to float out and chase after us both. I hurried as fast as I could towards the nearest hiding place that I could find.

"Viral!" Rang out a voice. I looked ahead to see Jessica waving to me from patient room 001. "In here quick!" I leaped like I was going to steal home plate to the door, landing flat on my face and having to be dragged in by X and Jessica.

Inside the room all the furniture was piled up into a small fort, not even enough to stop Gaara. Jessica came up and hugged, tears flowing from her eyes. "Viral… I thought we lost you!" She sobbed out. I patted her head and said, "Don't worry, we're going to be fine."

"Boss, what are we going to do now?" Asked X.

"Well Dialos is going to try and get one of the defense mech's to try and stop him. Right now we need to try to stop Gaara, any physically way possible." I said, pulling Jessica off me.

"How though?" Said Jessica.

"We at least try, and hopefully Dialos survived and got the mech in time." I said, starting to knock on the walls of the room.

"What are you doing?" Said X.

"I hid some weapons in here just in case of large scale attacks." I explained, smashing a hole in the wall with my elbow. I reached inside and pulled out a small grenade and three vials filled with a yellow substance. "Flash grenade and glue traps." I said. "The grenade speaks for it's self. The glue trap just throw it near the feet of the target and it will either slow them down or stop them for a few minutes." I handed X the grenade and vials, and made my way to the door.

"Viral wait! Where are you going?"

I stopped and looked at Jessica. " I have to help Dialos and all my friends here. I'm going to see if he's out there. If he's not there then hide the best you can and make sure to stay quiet. Good luck." I said heading out into the hallway…

To be concluded

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viral: It's now more serious than a comedy. So hopefully there's still room for a little more humor.

Jessica: Viral, I'm scared.

Viral: Relax, there's no way I'll let you or anyone else die. Now hurry and hide I've got a psycho sand boy to try and stop.

Jesse: (Sitting in Fetal Position in corner) I never get any more screen time...


	7. Beginning Of the End Part 2

Viral: Well at last it's the final chapter you've all been waiting for. I hope you all enjoy emo rehab's final chapter, The Beginning of the End part 2.

X: Viral! Look out!

Viral: Where!?

X: Got ya!

Viral: Idiot. Any way here it is the final chapter of emo rehab, it always feels weird when I finish a story. Well I hope you enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emo rehab

The beginning of the end Part 2

I ran out into the hall way and saw it was empty. So I quickly dashed off towards the defense mech bay to see if Dialos was alive. I looked around the hallway to see the impacts the sand had apparently made. I kept running until I saw the remains of room 005. I stopped and looked around. No one. I continued running in the direction of the mech room hoping to at least find someone else among the many who were here. Just then a loud gunshot went off ahead of me and I ran as fast as possible to the location of the sound. I arrived to see Gaara standing over another person, the sand blocking the bullet fired at him.

"Hey! Demon boy!" I shouted.

Gaara looked over at me and instantly attacked me. I narrowly dodged the sand and started towards the mech bay, Gaara close behind. I ran to the large metal mech bay doors and quickly typed in the code to open it. The doors slowly began to open but just then a loud creaking noise gave me a grave feeling. The door opening mechanism was jammed. I looked back to see Gaara walking slowly down the hallway with his sand circling around him like a serpent. I quickly forced my right side into the barely wide enough opening, trying to get inside to escape temporarily from him. All of a sudden the doors opened enough for me to get inside. I leaped in and watched a blast of sand get stopped by the closing doors. Looking around I saw all the mech's lined up in their rows of 5x5. "Dialos!! Are you here?!" I shouted, my voice echoing through the bay. Silence. No sign of Dialos anywhere.

Assuming the worst, I quickly climbed into one of the nearest mech's. The mech itself stood about 14ft tall and had a sheltered cockpit for the user. I sat behind the controls and pushed a glowing green button, causing the mech to come to life. I looked over at the doors to see that large dents were starting to appear in it. I knew it was only a matter of time before he got in. I did a quick weapons check to see what I was armed with. The display flashed red in result of no ammo what so ever was even loaded in this thing. I jumped out and realized it was a stupid idea to have not come without at least some weapon, as the banging increased and the dents became larger in the door. I saw a small ventilation shaft that I would be able to escape through, but where would it lead me? I ran to it and began to remove the screen around it, as I knew if I stayed here I would die. I climbed inside and shimmied for my life as the sound of a loud crash and sand took place inside the room. I made my way through until I found two different ways I could go. I decided to try my communicator again.

"Attention this is Viral, is anyone alive? Hello! Come in anyone!" I said.

Just then a static filled transmission came through. "Viral…this…room…we…repeat…alive!" I was filled with a sense of relief when I heard this. "Please repeat room number, I am on my way!" I said ecstatically. "Room…2332…Please…" They said before it just returned to static. I took a left in the vent and hoped to reach the room in time.

All of a sudden the vent started to shake and I then felt myself falling. The vent with me in it hit the ground hard sending out a loud bang. A loud buzzing started over my head and the sound of metal cutting metal was all that I could hear, as I kept as low as possible in the vent. I then heard the top be ripped off and I looked up to see Dialos standing above me with a chain saw.

"Viral! You okay?" He asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing. What happened?"

"Well I made it to the mech bay only to find out that the mech's were out of ammo. So I then headed back out when I saw Garra at the end of the hall. I dived for the nearest door that I could find. He luckily didn't notice me. Then when he was preoccupied trying to get inside I made my escape."

"So now what?" I asked pulling myself from the vent.

"Well it seems that we have no chance of stopping him, we'll have to evacuate."

"Not yet there has to be something we haven't thought of yet…" I stopped just realizing the answer had been in front of me this whole time. "Dialos!"

"Yeah?"

"Get to rooms 001 and 2332, there are survivors there I have to get to the security room." I said walking off.

"Why the security room?"

"Because the weapon I left in there." I said dashing off.

"Quickly I ran through the halls towards the security room when out of nowhere a wall of sand blocked my path. From the wall emerged Gaara, grinning evilly at me. "You will feed mother, she wants your blood…" He growled at me. I started to run back in the other direction when the sand caught my leg and tripped me causing me to fall flat on my face.

The sand started to drag me towards him when the fire sprinklers went off causing his sand to turn to mud.

"NO!!!" Cried out Gaara as his wall of sand turned into mud and splattered on the ground. I looked ahead to see X with his hand on the pulled down fire alarm. Holding thumbs up at me.

"NO!!! I'M MELTING!!! MELTING!!!!" Cried out Gaara as the water fell upon him. He looked for a second to see that he wasn't and that his armor of sand was the only thing falling off.

"Now!!" Shouted X. Jessica threw the flash grenade towards Gaara. I shielded my eyes as the flash went off. When I pulled my arm from my eyes I saw Gaara on the ground covering his eyes and screaming. I ran over to Jessica and X and hugged them both. "I'm glad you two are okay. If you guys died then this would suck." I said.

"Oh by the way Viral one more thing." Said X.

"What's that?"

"Time to get up for school!" Said Jessica as she hit my chest.

I awoke to my mom's dog Joey, in my face. "Get off me!" I said pulling him off. I looked around my dark room and climbed out of bed, Joey following me at my heels. I walked out to see Jessica sleeping on the couch in her school uniform, and X scarfing a bowl of cereal in front of the TV.

"Hey mom give me a few and I'll be ready." I said groggily.

"Sure thing." She replied

I walked back into my room and flipped on the light. I sat down at my desk and started to write down my next story rough draft.

Emo Rehab

Prologue…

The end.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viral: Sorry about the kinda junky ending. I hope some of you enjoyed it.

Dialos: What happened to me?

Viral: Your part ended when I ran off.

Jessica: Well it seems like a good ending to me.

X: Yeah, Now if you excuse me I'm going on vacation.

Dialos: Wait up.

Jessica: Me too.

Viral: Well that's all for now folks. I'm taking a well-deserved break for a little while. See you in a few weeks. Me and my crew are off to the mall! And any other place we want to go...


End file.
